Loving Jodie
by le.stx
Summary: What do you do when you can't be with the person you are destined to love the most? Jodie was born into a world of sex, drugs and violence with no escape. Held captive by the man who raised her Jodie must decide between loyalty and love in this battle of head vs heart. But in the end who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

"Were making big bucks tonight Jodie. I've got the big boss coming in! Going to need to pull out all the stops!"

"Okay" I said obediently brushing my hair

"Okay? That's it?" Ricky put his hands on my shoulders and I flinched

"Well... What else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know..." He ran his hands through my hair

"Right..." I put my brush down and picked up some red lipstick

"You seem tense..."

"You would too if you had to perform in front of more than a hundred people..."

"You'll be fine! You and Ivy have something the other girls don't have..."

"And whats that?"

"Servant powers!" I cringed at the thought of my power, I was a siren... A parasite...

"I don't think I'm going to use my power tonight..."

"What? You really think you can do it on your own?" He laughed. Hard. I frowned "look... Just do it my way okay? And I'll split the money 10-50 got it?"

"Got it" I whispered quietly

"Good..." He ran his fingers up and down my arms before kissing my neck and waking out my dressing room. I sighed. Dancing and singing have always been my passion but I never dreamed my life this way... Dancing for money... Money I don't even get to keep... But life goes on right?

"Hey my little Siren!" Ivy called me by my stage name

"Don't call me that please..." I said picking up my outfit for later

"You ready for tonight?"

"No"

"You nervous?"

"Extremely"

"You'll be fine"

"That's what every one keeps telling me..."

"You will! And if anything goes wrong I'll just glamour it, piece of cake!"

I smiled at her before getting changed wishing my gift was as easy as hers.

"Enlighten me... If you hate it so much here... Why do you stay?..."

"You know why..."

"No, no I don't..." I sighed

"I can't leave... If I try or even attempted to leave..." I trailed off she knew what would happen...

"Why won't he let you leave? Girls walk in and out of here all the time"

"Because I'm a servant! And a powerful one at that! he'll never let me go..." I shimmed into my first outfit: a lacy top with lacy undies and high heels.

"Show time!" Ricky popped his head around my door

"Poison go"

"Got it" She said and rushed backstage

"Siren, give it all you got. Don't hold back!"

"I won't" I said and took my place at the bottom of the stage. I used to think being half white and half black was a bad thing, but I have to admit it has it's perks. I came into my butt and boobs early so it was easy to get what I wanted without using my gift "you can do this Jodie" I said to myself. I then closed my eyes and pictured the tulip fields I loved to sit in and was instantly at peace. I heard my music and got into position. With I quick thumbs up from Ivy I started to sing...

"I wanna be rich and I want loads of money

I don't care about clever

I don't care about funny

I want loads clothes and shit loads of diamonds

I herd people die when there trying to find them..."

I walked off the stage and near the man Rick wanted to impress Grant I think his name is

"...And I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless cause everyone knows that's how you get famous"

I winked at him and he smiled

"I look to the sun and I look in the mirror yeah I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner..."

I walked back on stage

"And I don't know what right and what's real anymore

And I don't know what I'm meant to feel anymore

And when it's done it will all come clear

I'm being taking over by the fear..."

'Okay Siren, it's time!'

Ricks thoughts processed

'Okay...' I thought back. His gift was that he could detect when a servant Is using basic telepathy... It's a LOT better than it sounds

"...Life's about film stars and less about mothers

It's all about fast cars and cussing each other"

I went to go sit on Grants knee

"But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic..."

I looked Into his eyes and breathed my sweet sent into his mouth

"...And that's what make my life so fucking fantastic..."

His eyes turned violet then back to brown, as his expression got giddy jumped off his knee. He was now under my spell...

"And I am a weapon in Massive presumption

And it's not my fault that's how I'm programmed to function..."

I danced around him as I sent instructions to him via his mind

'Money...'

I took it from him and went back on the stage to end my song

"I look to the sun and I look in the mirror I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner

And I don't know what right and what's real anymore

And I don't know what I'm meant to feel anymore

And when it's done it will all come clear

I'm being taking over by the fear..."

Everyone cheered. I snapped my fingers and Grant came out of his trance

"See! You did great." Ivy was the first to approach me and engulf me in a hug

"Yeah... It wasn't as bad as I thought. Liar.

"Jodie! My little Siren! How much did you take?" Rick asked tucking a peace of hair behind my ear

"Um..." I looked at the money in my hand "50 euros" I said robotically

"You keep that! And get him to write out a cheque later!" Someone's in a good mood.

"Thanks?"

"Don't say I don't look after you. Now hurry up! Don't want him getting bored now do we? Run along now"

Me and Ivy went to the dressing rooms to get changed

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss Siren" I rolled my eyes

"Shut up Billie" I said grabbing my green dress

"Slip up yet?" Billie or Lucky has always hated me. It's down to the fact that Ricky likes me more...

"Oh... What's that?... Ah... I think Ricky's calling me. Oh lucky that!" I joked slipping on dolly shoes and a gold chain. Billie isn't a servant. Nor does she know about them. And she never will.

"Very funny"

"I know right? Hilarious!" Ivy mocked taking the bobble out of my hair and giving it a shake, Billie scoffed and turned away

"Ready?"

"Yes..." I hesitated

"You look fabulous! Just don't forget the cheque" I nodded and walked out

"What the hell?! What do you mean it won't happen again! We're suppose to be soulfinders Rick! How can you cheat on me?!" I froze and peaked behind the wall

"There are no such thing as soulfinders! I love you yeah, but this is who I am!" Anya began to sob.

"How can you say that?! I left everything for you! I traveled halfway round the world for you! I chose you over my family! Over my friends! Over my job! Over my life! God damn it!" She yelled

"No one asked you to leave Poland and come here with me! You chose that yourself! So if anything this is all your fault!"

"How dare you! Your no soulfinder of mine!" He grabbed her...

"What have I told you! Soulfinders do NOT exist!" He began to shake her

"Get your hands OFF me!" She screamed wriggling free and stepping back

"Where are you going?!"

"To pack a bag! Then I'm going to catch the first plane back to Poland!" She began to walk away but Rick pulled her back by her Ponytail and into a free dressing room.

Next came screams...


	2. Chapter 2

As pointed out by one of my readers I miss spelt savant. I do apologise for this, I wrote this a long time ago. I will try go through it and edit it 3

also, when I wrote this I didn't add chapters so if the chapters seem a bit unfinished well now you know :)

I ran to find Ivy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down! What happened?"

"He... He... Pulled Anya by the hair and started beating her!"

"Who! Who did?!"

"Ricky" I whispered

"Oh god..." Ivy gasped

"She's his soulfinder... How-?"

"He doesn't believe in that... Remember when we were twelve and I insisted that I had found my soulfinder?"

"Yeah... You spent every waking moment with him... And then one day he-" i froze

"Disappeared?... Yeah..."

"Did he... Kill him?"

"I don't know..." Ivy's eyes began to water up "You know what he's like... He gave you a black eye once remember?"

"How could I forget?" That day was awful... I had come home from running errands for him and had asked if I could go out for some air... Never again...

"JODIE!" Ricky yelled my name "why are you not on stage?!" I took deep breaths

"It's going to be okay..." Ivy whispered in my ear

"I coming now..." My voice shuck

"Fix your voice and get out there! I want at least a hundred, thousand!"

"Okay" I said and walked out of the room with my head down. I took my place at the stage once again and the curtains opened...

"When she was 22 her future looked bright

But she's nearly 30 now and she's out every night..."

I felt like a nervous reck! And apparently looked like it too, cause not too long after I had Ricks voice in my head

'Sort yourself out!'

"I see that look in her face she's got that look in her eye..."

I walked along the extended stage and gave off a confidant vibe

"She's thinking how did I get here"

'Thats better'

"...and wondering why"

I sat down on the chair and noticed four men and three girls came into the club...

"It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over..."

One of them caught my eye...

"There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say..."

One glance was all it took... BANG! Fireworks!

'I've found you! I've finally found you!' His thoughts registered though my head... It was an instant connection

I gave a faint smile... Then reality sunk in and I slammed up my walls...

"...Til' the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder..."

I looked at him sympathetically and walked over to Grant...

"It seems so unlikely in this day and age..."

I sat on his knee. Once again his eyes went violet then back to brown

'Cheque...' I commanded him and he reached into his pocket 'after the show...'

"She's got an alright job but it's not a career..."

I got off his knee and walked over to my soulfinder...

"Wherever she thinks about it, it brings her to tears"

I ran my fingers down his chest

"Cause all she wants is a boyfriend

She gets one-night stands..."

I could see the other people who he was with looking at me... Judging me. I could also feel him trying to break my shields so I turned away.

"She's thinking how did I get here

I'm doing all that I can"

'See that man in the corner?'

'Yeah...' I answered Rick

'He's minted! I want all off it! Every last penny...'

'But what about him?'

'Who cares? I want it and I want it now!'

I gulped. Poor man

"...It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over"

I reluctantly walked over to him and sat next to him

"There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say..."

I turned his head so he was facing me and I looked into his eyes and breathed my sweet sent. His eyes turned violet then green

'All of you money... Every last sent...' I got up from the booth and looked at my soulfinder...

"...Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder..."

He looked... Heart broken...

"It seems so unlikely in this day and age..."

I made my way back to the stage and once again everyone cheered... Apart from him... I didn't even know his name... If Rick ever found out... Maybe he's right... Soulfinders equal trouble.

"Siren?" The man from the booth called my name

"Yes?..."

"I want to write you a cheque..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! Great performance tonight!"

"Thank you" I watched as he handed me the cheque

"I couldn't..."

"Yes! Please! It's the least I can do..."

"If you insist..."

"I do..."

"Thanks..." I smiled and took it as he walked away... I felt awful. That poor man

"Ahem!" Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I turned around and gasped

"I can't believe I've found you"

I shuck my head "no... This is not happening..." Poor sucker... To get me as a soulfinder... 'You don't have a soulfinder, you don't have a soulfinder!' A little voice in my head kept on saying

"What do you mean this is not happening! We've found each other! I can take you away from all of this!" He gestured to the club. I shuck my head again

"No, you can't..."

"What?! Of course I can! You're my soulfinder!"

"No, I'm not! I don't have a soulfinder!" He grabbed my arm, but I jerked away "you need to leave!" Please leave... I didn't want him to get hurt...

"No! I will not go without you! You're my soulfinder and I love you!"

"No! I don't have a soulfinder, I don't have a soulfinder, I don't have a soulfinder" I said out loud

"Yes you do!" He took both of my hands in his and forced me to look at him. I had tears In my eyes.

"I can't have a soulfinder..." And with that I turned away... That had to be the hardest thing I have ever done... I practically ran back stage... What have I done?

"Who was that you were talking to?" Ivy said topping up my lipstick

"Er... No one important..." I lied for the first time to my bestest and only friend...


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh..." She didn't look convinced

"Did you get it?" Ricky's voice bellowed

"Yes... I'll get Grant to write it out now..."

'I want the cheque now...'

"It's done..." I said "I'll go collect it now" I walked the the front entrance...

Will's POV

I watched as she walked away from me. My soulfinder. Just walked away. From me. Was I that bad looking?

"Aw don't beat yourself up about it, She's probably in a real bad place" Xav put his arm around my shoulder

"Easy for you to say! Your soulfinder wants to be near you!" I snapped

"I know how you feel... It sucks!" Zed moved to be next to me

"Maybe I could go talk to her?" Sky said appearing with Phoenix and Crystal "you know... Have a girly chat?" I smiled at her

"Uh uh! No way am letting you go alone back stage in a club like this!" Zed put one arm protectively around Sky

"But she won't be alone... We'll come!" Crystal stood next to Sky

"Are you crazy?!" Xav interjected

"She's not... But I am!" Phoenix chirped happily "come on then! We haven't got all day!" She grabbed hold of Sky and Crystals arms and walked away

"Phee?!" Yves screeched

"Oh stop it Yves! We're doing this for you brothers happiness!" I smiled at my sister-in-law

"Thanks guys, but I don't want you doing anything your not comfortable with..."

"Don't be silly!" Sky said "come on then..."

Sky's POV

We walked up the stairs leading up back when Crystal hesitated

"Guys is this a good idea? I mean shouldn't we leave this to Will?"

"No!" Phee protested "he's our brother! And where Benedict's now! We have a duty to help!" Me and Crystal weren't technically Benedict's yet... But it will happen... Someday... We're still waiting for the proposal...

"Your right! Let's do this!" We carried on till I noticed something

"Er... Guys?..."

"Yes?..."

"Who exactly are we looking for?..."

"Oh... You have a point..." We looked around for some clues...

"Why don't we just ask someone?"

"I don't know Yves said not to talk to anyone but her..."

"And your going to listen to him? Jeez Phee, your not the person I thought you were" Crystal said halfheartedly. Phee sounded shocked

"Excuse me!" She tapped someone on the shoulder "were looking for the girl who just preformed?"

The man gasped "screw Siren! You gals are gunna be late for the next set!" The man was old and wrinkly. He smelt like soap and kept looking at me up and down, he was surrounded by a cloudy redish pink: lust... Great

"What?"

"Come along now time to get you into hair and make up!"

'Er, what's going on?' I thought too Crystal and Phee

'He must have mistaken us for one of the dancing girls!'

"You have the wrong-"

"Nonsense! Chop, chop! Your on soon!" He ushered us into a room and walked out

'Should we tell the boys?' Crystal asked sounding panicked

'No... Let's just see we're this goes...' Phee replied a grin on her face


	4. 4

Sorry I haven't been uploading a lot I totally forgot I had the app now (haha) anyways here's two extra long chapters ;)

P.S At the time this was wrote I was going through a big Lily Allen phase so hence why I'm using a lot of her songs. Check her out if you don't know the songs!

 **READ!!!**

P.P.S- if anyone is singing anything from now on it's in bold and italics and if it's telepathy it's just in italics

Jodie's POV

I was being lifted in my cage when I saw them. "What the-?!" They were the girls who where with my soulfinder! "What the hell do you think your doing up here?!" I ask irritated

"This old guy thought we were some dancers and put us in-hey! Your Will's soulfinder!" I gasped

"No I'm not, I don't have a soulfinder!" I snapped looking down in case Ricky heard.

"Yes you do! And he's down there waiting for you!" The blond one said her eyes bright, I could sense her using telepathy...

"Stop that!"

"Why?"

"Because using that here is dangerous..." I stepped back in my cage

"How come?" The tall one asked

"Never mind! Just stop talking! Don't open your mouths whatever you do!" I commanded "We need to find away to get you guys down!"I didn't want to see them like me... "You can't be here!" Just then the music began to play... And Blondie got lowered down first... Uh oh! "Sing!"

"What?! But you said-"

"Screw what I said... Sing!" The blond girl froze and I motioned for the tech man to lower me down early... " ** _Somebody remind me where I am_**

 ** _Miami or Timbuktu?"_**

The blond one looked at me

' _My name is Sky..._ " She said

' _I thought I told you NOT to use telepathy!'_

She grimaced

" ** _Did I ever tell you my uncles money ran away from the zoo"_**

I opened my cage

 ** _"Would you tell me what this all means what happens if I go through that door"_**

The others came down and filed behind use

 ** _"Cause I'm looking up at the ceiling but it's turning into the floor"_**

I pointed to the big TV on balcony

' _Lyrics...'_ I sent to Blondie-I mean Sky...

" ** _Ooo_** "

She started to sing...

" ** _When I'm bored, I, kinda drift awa_ y..."**

Not bad! She should think of a career in music!

 ** _"...I'm not sure, quite, why we work all day"_**

I looked behind me at the two girls who looked scared ' _follow me!'_

' _What happened to "we're not aloud to use telepathy?"'_

' _You're not! So follow me!'_

We filtered behind Sky ' _copy what I do!'_

Sky's POV

I actually can't believe I'm singing again. On a stage. This. Is. Unreal! I watched as Zeds jaw dropped

' _Way to go baby girl! Never knew you could sing like that!_ ' So he wasn't mad at me... ' _Wouldn't go that far... How the hell did you get on there anyway?'_

Will's soulfinder give me a disproving look...

' _Dont call me that!'_ She snapped

' _Sorry...'_ I turned ' _Zed? I can't use telepathy...'_

' _Why not?!'_

' _Because she said its dangerous..._ ' I saw him whisper something to Will

 **" _I've been thinking, and I've got this plan_..."**

I saw Phee, Crystal and Will's soulfinder walked off the stage

 _'How many times?!_ ' She screamed in my mind

Oops...

Jodie's POV

I walked behind to this guy and took the money out his front pocket

' _I can't do that!_ ' The short one screeched ' _I'm married!'_

' _Shhh!!!'_ I said making my way over to them

' _go to your soulfinders... Tell them you have to if you wanna live...'_

' _What?!'_ The tall one looked shocked. I flashed them a wicked smile and turned away to go back in stage

 ** _"Let's go, right now"_**

I joined in with the chorus

 **" _Come meet me in the sky I'll be waiting for you_**

 ** _And we can't hear what they say_**

 ** _Up in my air balloon, air balloon, air balloon, ha"_**


	5. Chapter 5

Jodie's POV

I smiled and ushered the three girls back stage

"You need to leave. Get out of here now!"

"Not without you. You're Will's soulfinder!" I groaned

"I don't have a soulfinder. I won't tell you again. Now go." The little blonde one was taken back

"Alright then..." She turned and motioned for the other two to follow her. "Nice meeting you." I sighed. I really hoped Rick hadn't caught on to them. Not just for my sake... But for there's too.

I moved the curtain and had a little look at the guy who claimed he was my soulfinder. He looked sad as him and the rest walked out; I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

"Jodie?" I turned to Ivy

"Hmm?"

"We're locking up, Rick wants you" I nodded and smiled softly

"You called?"

I stood in his office door way taking out all the money and cheques I'd collected

"I'm tried so I'm shutting early... It's been a long day. I need you to take the trash out" I frowned

"Haven't you got cleaners to do that?"

"Why are you questioning me?" I put my head down. I didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was "that's better... Run along Jodie..." I nodded and turned

' _See you tomorrow...'_ I winced at the mental punch through my walls ' _you know how I feel about barriers... They hold secrets...'_ I sighed and shut his office door behind me. I was glad my thoughts were safe. For now anyway.

"Night Jodie." I smiled and waved at the other dancers who were going home to their husbands, kids, families... Oh how I envied them. At the end of the night I get taken to a cold dark room in the fields. Rick says its so he can keep an eye on me but really he's making sure I don't run away again. It only happened once. I was about sixteen and Ricky had kept me in the basement of his house. Ricky said I was old enough now to start making him money so I ran. Of course I didn't get very far. I was still young and I wasn't very good at protecting my mind, the next thing I knew I was thrown into the back of a van and drugged... When I next opened my eyes It was on the floor of a abandoned windmill somewhere in Amsterdam so nobody found me.

I suppose it wasn't all bad, I could still go outside. I loved playing in the tulip fields...

I sighed and lifted the black bin bag over my shoulder and pushed open the emergency door.

I could do it... I could just run. Ricks guards weren't watching me. But where could I run too? I knew nothing of outside these walls. I laughed to myself, definitely a stupid idea.

I hummed quietly hoisting the bag into the green bin.

"What the...?" I opened the bag slightly and saw a green sweater. Where have I seen this before? I tried to rummage through my mind but before I had chance I felt a sharp prick going into my side and then everything

went

black...


End file.
